


Sick Day and Soaps

by lokithegodofsass



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokithegodofsass/pseuds/lokithegodofsass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN I SWEAR I guess this is what happens when I write directly after watching Changing Channels? I don't even</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sick Day and Soaps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jayisokayy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayisokayy/gifts).



> THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN I SWEAR I guess this is what happens when I write directly after watching Changing Channels? I don't even

The first thing Dean noticed when he woke up was that the side of the bed usually occupied by his fiancé was empty. He yawned and ran a hand over his emerald green eyes before noticing that there was still a slight, Rory-shaped indent next to him. He must have just gotten up. His suspicions were confirmed when the bathroom door gently closed and Rory dragged his feet back into the room.

“Well,” Dean met his eyes with an eyebrow raise and a smirk before glancing sideways at an alarm clock. “It’s quarter till 8. You’re up early.”

“Don’t feel good, I was up puking my guts out,” Rory groaned, and after Dean gave him a once-over he realized that he did look pale.

“Lie down, you look awful.” That comment clearly didn’t amuse Rory, but he still sat down on the edge of the bed. Dean swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up before walking in front of Rory and gently pushing him down with his fingertips.

“’M tired,” Rory stared up at him with a dazed expression. Dean smiled sympathetically before heading towards the door. “Where are you going?”

“To the kitchen to make you breakfast in bed,” Dean said, leaving the ‘duh’ implied before making his way downstairs.

 

Dean realized the fatal flaw in his plan a bit too late: he wasn’t exactly a five-star chef. His repertoire was limited to anything packaged. He hoped that Rory wasn’t expecting some grand meal as he dug his way through the pantry for a can of soup.

As the soup gradually warmed up and the tea kettle sang sharply, Dean tried to count down how many times he had to do this. Neither he nor his brother got sick much, and that gene thankfully got passed down to Primmy. In total, he added up four times, which he considered extremely impressive.

 

“Here’s your breakfast in bed.” Dean brought the soup and tea up and set it on the dresser next to their bed. Rory smiled weakly in appreciation before picking up the remote and flipping through channels. “What are you doing?”

“Channel surfing,” Rory mumbled as he repeatedly clicked the channel button. “But American telly is crap.” Dean chuckled in agreement before hearing the voice of a familiar doctor.

“Wait, stop.” Dean held out his hand and Rory set the remote down. Rory stared at the television screen blankly before flipping the channel again. “No, go back.”

“You’re joking, right?” Rory tried his best not to burst out in laughter. “You really want to watch that stupid hospital soap?”

“It’s not stupid, go back,” Dean mumbled, keeping his eyes glued to the screen.

“Who are you and what have you done to my fiancé?” Rory asked as he switched the channel back.

“What do you mean?”

“Dr. Sexy M.D.?” Rory asked in mild shock. “Seriously, Dean?”

“It’s a guilty pleasure,” Dean mumbled, looking down at his feet.

“Right,” Rory sipped on his tea and slurped down his soup, trying not to collapse in a fit of giggles whenever Dean audibly gasped or mumbled something under his breath. He was amazed to get through the entire episode without choking.

“Wow, poor Nurse Wang,” Dean mumbled as he flipped off the television and lied back with his head next to Rory’s leg. Rory blinked at him before reaching over and playing with his hair. “How are you feeling, by the way?”

“Better,” Rory shrugged. Dean looked up at him with a smile. “I have a question.”

“Yeah?” Dean glanced up at him.

“Why don’t you ever call me Dr. Sexy?” Rory was able to hold a serious expression for about two seconds before bursting into laughter.

“Shut up and go back to sleep,” Dean mumbled. He started to stand up, but froze when he felt Rory’s hand on his.

“Stay with me?” Rory whispered. The British man knew that Dean couldn’t say no to a good puppy dog face, something he used to his advantage on a regular basis. Dean sighed and lied back down next to him. He couldn’t help but smile as Rory faded into sleep with his face burrowed into his chest in less than thirty seconds.


End file.
